


Thunderstorms and Drunken Words

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, i love them, i thought of this and had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: Fluff fic where Valentina comes home after a month away and is met by a drunk Juliana.





	Thunderstorms and Drunken Words

Raindrops trickled down the living room’s window pane. Valentina watched as they competed against each other, hurrying to slide down the cool glass until they met at the bottom. The thudding of the rain against the roof made her feel on edge. It reminded her of her childhood spent in the Carvajal household, awaiting thunder to cease so she could go and play outside with Guille. Thunder had always scared her, so her father allowed her in his office until it passed. This managed to calm her down a little. Even though the sky looked like it was about to fall, his father’s concentration on his work never faltered, providing Valentina with assurance that everything was okay. That she was safe.

Valentina walked away from the window and her own thoughts with a heavy sigh. The storm was getting worse by the second, and there was still no news of Juliana.

But she knew better than to worry. Juliana was currently at the 2019 Mexican Fashion Festival, and not hearing about her throughout the day was expected. Fashion shows were demanding, if not overall time consuming.

Still, she couldn’t let her mind wander off of her. She missed her. Now more than ever, since they had not seen each other in a month. Valentina had taken a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel with a modeling agency across Europe, and had just returned to Mexico that afternoon. Juliana, always supportive of Valentina’s passions and desires, had deeply encouraged her to take the chance and explore her interests and different job offers. It had been though, but they had managed to keep their relationship strong through communication.

The moment Valentina had set foot in Mexico, she was met with the unexpected thunderstorm. Traffic had been the absolute worst, and once she finally got to her apartment, she was drenched, stressed, and exhausted about how the afternoon had played out. She thought of Juliana and how she would manage the event under this weather and instantly felt bad for her. Over the past few days, Juliana had confided in her that she felt anxious about the whole ordeal. It was only natural, considering it was her first fashion show. Her first fashion show that Valentina was not attending because she was on the way back from Paris…

Valentina had felt awful about it. Even though Juliana assured it was not a big deal, Valentina knew that it was. It pained her not to be able to hold Juliana’s hand in pride as the models walked wearing her designs and the public cheered for more. It pained her not to be able to soothe her if she felt nervous. It pained her not to be able to be in this new achievement with her.

So the moment Valentina got to their apartment, she sent a little plan into action. The least she could do was making sure that Juliana was well taken care of once she got home, so the apartment was swept and mopped, Juliana’s favorite meal was prepared, and a warm bubble bath was run, awaiting to be enjoyed.

All that remained was to wait until Juliana arrived. To wait as Valentina walked around the living room in circles, occasionally getting lost in the trickles and sounds of the rain. 

A few knocks on the door made her heart jolt with uneven thumps.

She was here. Juliana was finally here.

She wasted no time and practically darted to the apartment’s entrance, barely keeping her emotions in check. She felt excited to see her love, but also a little bit nervous. Even though she and Juliana had been dating for almost a year now, she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw her. How could she not? She was so beautiful… And she was hers. Her Juliana.

Valentina pulled the door open with a wide smile, which was substituted by a concerned frown when she got a clear view of Juliana being supported by a man, her arm draped across his shoulders. Juliana looked tired and stared at the floor tiles intently, like if they were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen in the world.

“ _Mi amor?_ ” Valentina asked, worried.

Juliana quickly threw her head back and stared at Valentina with wide eyes. A lazy smile quickly drew on her lips as she tried to reach for Valentina.

“Val…” Juliana began, but she stumbled with her steps and almost fell, the man and Valentina quickly supporting her.

Valentina stared at Juliana in shock. She knew what this was. The bloodshot eyes… hooded eyelids… disorientation… She had experienced it and seen it too many times to not recognize it when she saw it.

Juliana was drunk.

Dead drunk.

“Miss Valentina,” the man called for her attention. “I’m sorry to show up like this. I’m Roberto, one of Miss Juliana’s assistants.”

The man extended her hand towards her, but Valentina didn’t shake it. Her eyes were focused solely on Juliana, who went back to looking at the ground.

“What?... What happened to her?” Valentina asked, deeply worried.

If there was one thing Valentina was sure of was that Juliana never drank. Not because she disliked the taste of alcohol or because she had a personal agenda against it, but because the idea of losing control had never been an appealing option for her to consider. Her life had been a mess on itself, so she clung to stability. Juliana found peace in being in charge of every situation she was given the opportunity to control, and alcohol was not a good element to add to that mix.

Valentina had always respected that. She had learned overtime to not push Juliana when it came to that matter. She knew that Juliana was very serious about her decisions, and Valentina was sure as hell not going to disrespect that.

So now, seeing her like this, Valentina couldn’t fathom how Juliana could’ve done this to herself.

“Well… you see… Miss Juliana was feeling a bit anxious about the show today. Very anxious, to tell you the truth. The storm was not something we were expecting, and everything started to fall out of place. We thought it would be convenient to try and make her feel relaxed. I suggested we could offer Miss Juliana some herbal tea, since it has worked on easing her nerves before. But that didn’t seem to be working today. Miss Juliana was very anxious. So Miguel, her other assistant, suggested it might be helpful if he added some… um… alcohol… to help ease Miss Juliana’s nerves.”

Valentina’s head whiplashed so hard that Roberto almost dropped Juliana.

“He WHAT?”

“I promise you, Miss Valentina, I didn’t know. If I had, Miss Juliana would never be in this state. When I found out that Miguel kept handing her spiked tea, it was already too late. I’m sure Miss Juliana didn’t know about it either. It’s not like her to act unprofessionally.”

Valentina bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. She was fuming with anger. How could anyone do this to Juliana? How dare they-

Valentina shook her head. There was no time for this right now. She had to take matters into her own hands.

“Who saw her?” Valentina seethed.

“No one. I made sure the paparazzi didn’t follow her.”

“Who is this Miguel you’re talking about?”

“Miguel Ocaña, Juliana’s other assistant.”

“Ex-assistant. Tell him he’s fired and he’ll be hearing from our lawyers. Thank you for bringing Juliana here. You can leave now, Roberto.”

Roberto nodded solemnly as he withdrew himself from Juliana. The dark-brunette frowned at the loss of contact, but grinned when Valentina wrapped her other arm around her waist so that she was supporting her completely.

Roberto shut the door behind him and left them alone. Valentina sighed and was about to speak when she felt Juliana peck her on the cheek. The taller girl blinked, surprised, and turned to Juliana, who continued to grin at her. Valentina couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful girl, quickly getting lost on the dark of her eyes.

Just as Valentina was about to speak again, Juliana hung her head forward, resting all of her weight on Valentina. The blue-eyed girl let out a shocked breath as she caught her. Rolling her eyes slightly, she walked Juliana over to the couch and placed her in a sitting position, Valentina sitting beside her.

Neither said anything for a little while. Valentina was still shocked about how one of Juliana’s assistants could do that to her. The more she thought about it, the more her blood boiled. Could they sue him? Of course they could, right? There was no way Valentina was going to let this go just like that. That _Miguel_ or whatever-his-name-was was going to pay for what he did. Valentina was going to most definitely make sure of it.

Juliana, on the other hand, seemed happy with life altogether. She smiled as she looked around the room as if she had never been there before. She turned to Valentina and watched as she pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. Juliana frowned when she sensed the other girl was upset, so looking down at her own index finger, she poked the side of Valentina’s ribs with it repeatedly, trying to get her to smile.

Valentina turned to look at her poor girlfriend and her glare instantly softened. She took her time and scanned Juliana to make sure she was not hurt in any way. Her hair was a little ruffled and her eyes were red, but other than that, the woman looked stunning. She was wearing a white button-up shirt and black suit pants with heels that matched. Her makeup was a little blurred, but her appearance was still ravishing.

Valentina swallowed when she realized they were truly seeing each other for the first time after weeks apart. Her throat constricted and she fought back tears when emotions caught up with her as Juliana kept poking her side. Valentina let out a small breath and captured Juliana’s finger in her hand.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Valentina whispered, just because.

Juliana blinked twice, trying to focus and fighting back drowsiness. She then bore her eyes deeply into Valentina, as if she were contemplating the most beautiful of art pieces. Valentina’s breath grew unsteady under her gaze as Juliana smiled at her through hooded eyelids and reached her hands to touch Valentina’s cheeks carefully. The older girl let herself be caressed by her, expectant to see what she would do next.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Valentina breathed out again as she closed her eyes. She had missed her. She truly had. These past weeks had been pure torture. She was adamant on not letting Juliana leave their apartment for the next few days. She wanted her just for herself. All of her.

Valentina felt Juliana’s thumbs press lightly against her eyelids, then traveling back to her cheeks and to contour her lips. She was mapping her, and Valentina felt comfortable enough to let her. But just as she felt they were reaching a new level of intimacy they had never wandered into before, Juliana’s hands dropped.

Valentina opened her eyes to find Juliana blushing profusely.

“Juls?” Valentina asked with a furrowed brow.

“I… I’m sorry, I…”

“Hey,” Valentina whispered. “Hey, don’t apologize, baby” Valentina soothed, scooting closer to her. But Juliana drew back. Valentina observed with curiosity as Juliana shook her head to herself in clear admonishment.

“ _Amor_ , what is it?”

“This isn’t right,” Juliana slurred, but her face was determined as she picked on a few loose threads of fabric from the couch, clearly embarrassed.

“What’s not right?” Valentina pressed on, worried.

“This,” Juliana said as she whipped her head so quickly that she made Valentina jump a little. “Listen. I’m sorry. You’re beautiful, your truly are. But this is not right. I have a girlfriend.”

Valentina sat stiff as a board as she digested Juliana’s words.

“You have a girlfriend,” Valentina repeated.

Juliana nodded to herself, trying to stay awake. “Mhm. Her name is Valentina. She’s waiting for me at home.”

Valentina released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and couldn’t help but grin as her heart melted. Even when she was drunk, Juliana was still sure of her feelings for her. She was faithful. And loyal… and so, so cute it almost hurt. It took everything in Valentina not to kiss Juliana then and there. Instead, she decided to have some fun with her for a little while.

“Really? What is she like?”

“Hmmm?” Juliana asked distractedly as she tried to keep her head from dropping.

“Your girlfriend, what is she like?”

“Oh. Well, you know,” Juliana slurred as she kept picking at the loose threads. “She’s smart and funny. And she’s also really pretty… and she has blue eyes…”

“Like mine?” Valentina smiled, hoping the realization would give her identity away.

Juliana looked up for a few seconds to verify the information before looking down. “Yeah, like yours. But hers are prettier,” she added nonchalantly.

Valentina grinned again, holding in a laugh.

“What more can you tell me about Valentina?”

“I love her,” Juliana said surely.

Valentina bit her lip at Juliana’s declaration.

“Yeah? You love her?” she asked softly.

“Uh huh. She loves me too. I think,” Juliana added after a little while.

“She does,” Valentina assured her.

Juliana nodded at her before she closed her eyes, struggling to keep herself awake. Valentina smiled at her adoringly as she watched Juliana’s internal struggle for consciousness. When she noticed Juliana begin to hang her head forward, she knew it was time to get her ready for bed. She had enjoyed teasing her, but right now she wanted more than anything to hold her as they slept.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Valentina called out and Juliana’s eyes shot open.

“What is it?! What happened?!” she asked alarmed.

Valentina chuckled. “Relax, _hermosa_ (beautiful). You were just falling asleep. It’s time to get ready for bed.”

Juliana blinked a few times before her eyes widened in recognition.

“Val?” she asked as if she were seeing her for the first time.

Valentina grinned. “Yes, _mi vida.”_

“Val!” she squealed and tackled Valentina on the couch, her arms instantly wrapping around her waist.

Valentina laughed heartily. “ _¡Hola, preciosa!_ (hi, gorgeous!)”

“ _Mi niña bonita_ … _te extrañé tanto_ (my beautiful girl, I missed you so much),” Juliana hummed as she burrowed her face in Valentina’s neck.

Valentina grinned as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She instantly kissed the top of Juliana’s head as she felt the dark-brunette tighten her hold on her. She was home at last. Juliana was her home.

Juliana drew back slightly so she could look at Valentina. Her eyes instantly clouded with unshed tears as she reached for Valentina again and tucked herself into her chest.

“ _¿Qué, mi amor?_ (what is it, my love?)” Valentina cooed as she ran her hands through Juliana’s hair and caressed her back.

“I missed you,” Juliana whispered.

“I missed you too, _chiquita._ ”

“No, Val,” Juliana slurred as she kept struggling to stay awake. “Like, I really missed you. Truly. I missed you every day.”

Valentina chuckled at her drunkenness and kissed her head once more. They stayed like that for a little while, wrapped in each other’s arms as they rested on the couch. Valentina kept whispering terms of endearment into her ear: “ _Mi chiquita_ … _te amo tanto, mi vida_ (I love you so much, my love).”

When Valentina felt Juliana’s breath starting to even out, she moved to stand up.

“Come, _preciosa_ (gorgeous). Let’s get you to bed.”

But just as Valentina started to get up, a hand pulled her down against the couch again.

“No, Val,” Juliana whined as she wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist and laid against her.

Valentina furrowed her brow with a smile as she tried to get up again, only to be stopped by Juliana.

“ _Ya_ , Val. Stop it,” Juliana moaned.

“Juls…” Valentina tried.

“Nuh uh. Stay here,” Juliana interrupted as she nuzzled her neck, peppering little kisses across it. Valentina sighed at the feeling, almost ready to cave in. But she knew that sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable and Juliana needed to rest well.

“ _Mi amor_ , I know you’re tired, but we can’t stay here. You’ll sleep better on the bed, I promise.”

“No. I sleep better when I’m with you,” she said barely audible.

Valentina smiled softly at her confession, running her slender fingers through soft locks of hair.

“Tell you what. I’ll stay with you,” Valentina bargained, “but you have to come to bed with me, okay?”

Juliana pondered this for a little while before letting out a surrendering huff.

“Fine,” the dark-brunette said before getting up from the couch and walking into their bedroom with Valentina following suit, flicking lights on as they went, and amused by her girlfriend’s uncharacteristic behavior. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched Juliana zig-zag into their bed room, her loss of balance evident in her walk. When they got there, Juliana sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed.

Valentina didn’t know what had caused her annoyance, but it seemed that it had happened in the span of two seconds, which made the situation even more amusing.

“Everything okay, Juls?” Valentina asked, feigning genuineness.

“Everything is _just fine_ ,” Juliana spat.

“Really? You seem upset, baby.”

“I’m not upset!” Juliana slurred at Valentina’s retreating frame as she walked into the bathroom to empty the tub. They were definitely not using it tonight considering Juliana’s state.

“Okay, okay, _amor_ ,” Valentina emerged with her hands raised in mock surrender. “If you say so, I believe you. I’m going to get you a glass of water, okay?”

Juliana let out another annoyed huff. “I don’t _need_ water.”

Valentina chuckled as she left the room and filled a tall glass to the brim with cold water from the kitchen faucet. When she returned, she found Juliana in the same position as she had left her: her arms and legs crossed tightly around herself and wearing an angry frown. Valentina left the glass on Juliana’s bedside table and gently kneeled before her.

She began at her legs, caressing them softly, hoping it would coax them out of their tight hold. When they did, Valentina’s hands traveled up to her arms with the purpose of achieving the same objective, but Juliana didn’t budge. Valentina gave her a lopsided grin when she noticed Juliana pout slightly.

Valentina opted for a different tactic. One that almost always worked. She climbed unto the bed and slipped herself behind Juliana, planning on leaving some sweet kisses on her neck and breaking her resolve.

She stopped herself, though. This was not like other occasions. Juliana was drunk. Even though Valentina was almost sure Juliana would never refuse her kisses, she decided not to push things. She didn’t want to do anything unless Juliana was in her right mind to approve or refuse of her doing.

She opted on massaging Juliana’s shoulders carefully, trying to relax her.

“ _Mi chiquita hermosa_ (my beautiful baby),” she whispered in her ear. The younger girl sighed and relaxed into Valentina’s caresses as she worked Juliana’s stress away.

“Let’s sleep, okay?” Valentina whispered as she untangled her limbs. Juliana let herself be handled by Valentina, but still huffed in annoyance, louder than she had before.

“Are you still angry, _mi amor_?” Valentina asked with a soft smile as she circled Juliana’s waist with her arms from behind.

“ _Sí_ ”, Juliana said proudly.

“Care to share why, _mi vida_?”

Juliana turned to look at Valentina, a glimmer distinct in her dark eyes, and Valentina couldn’t help herself.

“You’re so beautiful, _mi amor_ ,” Valentina whispered and then grinned when Juliana blushed a little at her words. Still, Juliana didn’t erase her frown.

“I’m angry at you.”

“Me?” Valentina chuckled, “What did I do?” she asked genuinely.

“You haven’t given me a welcome back kiss,” Juliana said with closed eyes as she tapped her finger against her lips, expectantly.

Valentina bit her lip and looked at Juliana adoringly. Seriously, how had she gotten so lucky? Her breath quickened at the thought of finally kissing Juliana. Even though she had wanted to kiss her the moment she was back alone with her, she would not kiss her unless Juliana asked her for it.

“Come here, _mi amor._ ”

Juliana opened her eyes and stared at Valentina through hooded eyelids, instantly sobering up when she noticed the level of affection found in Valentina’s. Juliana gulped as Valentina held her hands in each of her own, pulling her backwards so that Juliana now lay against the mattress.

Valentina carefully climbed over her, sitting on Juliana’s stomach, but holding most of her weight with her legs. She pushed her hair to the side before she leaned close to Juliana, their breaths inches away from the other. Valentina hovered over her, waiting to see if Juliana wanted out. Instead, Juliana grabbed her by the neck and gently crashed their lips together.

Both sighed into the much needed kiss. It was tender and sweet, and Valentina felt like she was soaring. She felt so loved. So, so loved. She could only hope Juliana felt the same.

Even though Valentina wanted more, she stopped and settled beside Juliana. She didn’t even bother on changing either of their clothes. She simply held Juliana against her, relaxing as she felt Juliana’s breath even out and her heartbeat slow down to a peaceful rhythm.

The rain still continued to pour outside, and Valentina smiled to herself at the new memory they had just created.

Maybe thunderstorms were not so bad at all… and maybe, just maybe, she could start to grow and truly love them.

… that if Juliana didn’t wake up the next morning with a killing hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like drunk Juliana?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to check out my other Juliantina fics! :)


End file.
